The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
In recent years, in order to reduce the relative dielectric constant of the interlayer insulation film, there have been proposed various methods.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-21575) describes the following method for manufacturing a porous insulation film: to the vapor obtained by diluting the vapor of a cyclic organic silica compound (cyclic organic siloxane raw material) with an inert gas, is added an oxidant gas at a flow rate 0.3 time or more and 1.2 times or less the flow rate of the cyclic silica compound, and the mixture is introduced into a plasma to grow a porous insulation film. It is considered that this method can provide an insulation film with a low relative dielectric constant with stability.
Patent Document 2 (WO2007/032261) describes the following method: using a mixed gas of a cyclic organic siloxane raw material, and a compound raw material including a part of the chemical structure forming the cyclic organic siloxane raw material, a porous insulation film is formed by a plasma vapor deposition method. It is considered that this method can provide a porous insulation film suppressed in elimination of hydrocarbon.
Patent Document 3 (WO2008/010591) describes the following method for forming an insulation film. There are used a raw material having a 3-membered cyclic SiO structure in the main skeleton, and a raw material having a 4-membered cyclic SiO structure in the main skeleton. At least one of the two kinds of raw materials has at least one or more unsaturated hydrocarbon groups in the side chain. It is considered that this method can provide a porous insulation film implementing high strength and high density.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-192962) describes the following method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. First, two or more organic siloxane compound raw materials each having a cyclic SiO structure in a main skeleton thereof, and having mutually different structures are mixed to be vaporized. Then, using the vaporized gas in a reactor, a porous insulation film is formed by a plasma CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method or a plasma polymerization method. It is considered that this method can reduce the relative dielectric constant of the insulation film with ease.